<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise Awaits! by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516998">Paradise Awaits!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-series established relationship bit of silliness set during lockdown and inspired by a meme that's still doing the rounds and influenced by a severe lack of sleep and a stressful day at work</p><p>
  <i>That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise Awaits!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara stared out of the lounge window at the rain, her expression one of disgust.</p><p>“It’s only rain.”</p><p>She flopped down next to me on the couch, sighing dramatically.  “I was hoping that the weather would be good so I could take a trip to Puerto Backyarda as I’m seriously tired of Los Livingroom.”</p><p>“Am I really that boring to be around?”</p><p>“No, that wasn’t what I meant Tommy.  I love being here with you.”</p><p>“Then I have an idea.”  Grinning, I stood and pulled her to her feet.</p><p>“Oh, you do, do you.”  I thought she was beginning to catch on to my way of thinking.</p><p>“Yes.  I propose a trip to San Bedroomas.  It’s private, peaceful, and perfect, whatever the weather gods may throw at us.  What do you say?”</p><p>“I’m sold!”</p><p>“Thought you would be.”  Sweeping her into my arms, I headed for the stairs.  “Paradise awaits!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>